My Little Nurse
by SeveredDarkness
Summary: Shota-Con One Shot based on my story Forbidden Love. After a fight, Shiro is worried about his twin, Ichigo. He takes him down to the clinic where they nurse each other back to health.


**Nursing Back to Health**

(A one-shot based off of one of my stores, Forbidden Love. See Author's Note for more details.)

Footsteps echoed down the hallway, the heels of of a dirty pair of shoes clicking against the faded, white tiles. A young boy adjusted his grip around his twin's legs and propped him up on his shoulders a little higher, shivering when spiked hair brushed against the back of his bare neck. His body was sore from his previous fight with an older student, Jiro, in the boys' bathroom, so when his brother wrapped his legs tighter around his slender waist and his right foot slipped against his too-big shirt, heel driving into an old wound, he yelped quietly. He breathed in sharply, a hissing sound slipping out of his mouth. His twin moved his foot, sliding it down lower in apology.

"Sorry, Shiro-nii." Shiro grinned, ignoring his pain now and patted the arm around his neck gently in acceptance.

"It's fine, Chi-chi." Shiro could practically _feel _Ichigo pouting at the nickname and chuckled, a skip in his step now as they headed down to the nurse's office. The hallways were empty because it was the middle of the school day and most people were in class. They would have gone straight back to class as well, but due to their previous accident with an older classmate in the bathroom, they were both a little scratched up and Shiro's protective side was ordering him to at least check Ichigo for any possible injuries.

They were silent again for a moment, and then Ichigo spoke up, placing his chin on top of Shiro's head.

"Hey, Shi-nii?" Shiro grunted in reply. "How did you know to come to the bathroom?" Shiro thought back to when he was in the classroom.

**Flashback**

_Ichigo raised his hand, squirming in his seat. His brother, at the desk beside him, gave him a questioning look. Ichigo rarely ever had a question in class considering how much Shiro and he studied after school together. If Ichigo ever had a question, he'd just ask Shiro._

_The teacher, a young blonde with brown eyes that shone with intelligence, explained a new writing concept as she wrote something on the chalkboard. She had a gentle voice and all the kids fell in love with her the first day of class. She just glowed with happiness. Ichigo's hand swayed in the air and their teacher caught sight of it out of the corner of her eyes._

_"Yes, Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo blushed softly when everyone's eyes turned to him, expectant looks in their eyes._

_"O-oh, umm... May I go to the restroom, Miss?" She smiled and nodded as he jumped up gratefully, rushing towards the door. Shiro watched him with narrowed eyes, worried even if he knew he would be back soon. Just in case, he checked the time as his brother left. It should only take five minutes at most._

_With that thought in mind, he zoned off again, staring out the window at the courtyard where some of the older students at lunch. Tatsuki, Chad, Ichigo, and Shiro always went up to the roof ever since the janitor started leaving it unlocked. No one had a problem with it and some other kids went up there sometimes during free hour to study or read._

_After a few minutes, he looked up at the clock, noticing with ease that it had been at least seven or eight minutes. Ichigo should be back by now. Shiro knew he was obsessing over it, but he also knew that he had a lot of enemies at this school who would do anything to get back at Shiro. With narrowed gold eyes, he stared at the clock, watching as seven minutes went to ten minutes._

_His hand rose into the air. The teacher looked at him, eyes wide. Shiro never rose his hand._

_"Yes, Kurosaki-kun?" Her voice was full of surprise._

_"Can I go ta the bathroom?" Her slender eyebrows furrowed and she hesitantly shock her head._

_"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun, but until your brother gets back, you may not. Don't worry, he's sure to be back soon." Shiro's lips tightened into a scowl and he gave her a curt, understanding nod before looking back at the white face of the ticking clock on the wall. It mocked him from above the door, stating with ever tick that he was a bad brother._

_Ten minutes inched to thirteen and he started squirming in his seat. Finally, as it hit fifteen minutes, he jumped up, dozens of pairs of eyes sliding over to him._

_"Kurosaki-kun, is there a problem?" The teacher's voice shocked him and he paused, giving her a strange glance._

_"Yes, I need ta go ta the bathroom." She pursed her lips, tapping her chalkboard with the piece of chalk in her hand in a thoughtful manner._

_"I know, Kurosaki-kun, but as I said before, you'll have to wait until your brother- Kurosaki-kun! Where do you think you are going?" Shiro dashed out of the door, yelling back an apology as he ran down the hallway._

_"Sorry, Ma'am! It's a 'mergency!" He ran down to the nearest bathroom, wrapping his hand around the knob and jerking harshly. Shiro nearly fell, the knob slipping out of his hand as he stumbled back. The door was locked. With a growl, he kicked the door harshly._

BANG! BANG! BANG!

_"ICHI! ARE YA ALRIGHT?" Shiro kicked the door again, pressing his ear to listen for any replies._

_"S-shiro-nii! Help!" When Shiro heard the garbled reply, he scowled, trying to think of how to get inside. It would take forever for the janitor to get here and he was not leaving now._

_Finally, he kicked the doorknob, successfully breaking it. It spun around on the floor, rolling into the opposite wall all the way down the hallway._

_"ICHI!" Slamming the door open, he froze at what he saw._

_Ichigo was being held against the wall and due to Jiro's position, Shiro could see all of Ichigo's blushing and panting self, obviously post-orgasm due to the cum that was dripping down his trembling thighs. Ichigo's eyes were lidded and darkened with lust and he was looking absolutely sexy with drool dripping out of his mouth, exposed... And about to be raped! Shiro mentally slapped himself._

'Focus Shiro! Ichi's in trouble!' _Turning to Jiro, he snarled, eyes narrowed into slits._

_"PUT 'IM TH' FUCK DOWN!" Jiro snickered at him and shoved his fingers into Ichigo's mouth. The red-head's eyes widened and he bit down on the fingers, only causing Jiro to groan slightly and shove his fingers farther into the tight heat._

_"No. He's mine, so get out." Shiro's eyes narrowed and he saw Ichigo wince out of the corner of his eye. Whatever Jiro did to hurt him, Shiro was going to make him _pay_!_

_"Baka! He's MINE!" Jiro's eyes widened as Shiro stepped forward, punching him straight in the face. Jiro dropped Ichigo and reached up, cradling his nose. Pulling his hand away, he growled when he saw blood. Jiro looked up at Shiro, who had a smug look on his face._

_"Why, you little-!" Jiro snatched up Ichigo's arm and raised him into the air. Ichigo yelped, flailing in the air. Jiro smirked at the shocked albino. "What now? I have him! You've lost!" Shiro just grinned and stepped sideways, moving behind Jiro. "What the-" Shiro kicked him from behind and caught Ichigo in his outstretched arms when Jiro dropped him. Shiro leaped up again and lashed out with his foot to catch in the thigh with a hard kick. "You annoyin' fucker!" Jiro grabbed the younger student and punched him in the face. Ichigo cried out, sending chills up Shiro's spine and he watched as Jiro turned to his brother with a smirk. Taking this chance, Shiro twisted out of the tight grasp on his wrist, falling to the floor. He twisted his lithe body and, throwing his leg into the taller man's knee. Jiro fell to the floor with a thud and Shiro jumped up and onto the groaning man, effectively knocking the air out of him. He flipped him over and pulled his arm back, satisfied when he heard him shout out with pain._

_"Now, what were ya sayin'? Tha' I lost? I don' think so!" Shiro smiled sadistically, vision going red as he focused entirely on making this man pay for even thinking about touching his Ichi. He pulled the arm back farther, resulting in the man screaming for him to stop. Suddenly, he felt something touch his shoulder and he whipped his head around, glaring at whomever was behind him. Then, Shiro saw it was Ichigo and remembered what happened. Immediately, he let go of Jiro's bruise covered arm and threw his arms out, pulling Ichigo close to him. He pressed his lips to the top of Ichigo's head and pulled away. Noticing the tears rolling down Ichigo's face, he wiped them away and lifted Ichigo's chin._

_"Are ya okay?" When Ichigo nodded his consent, he sighed in relief and stood up, pulling Ichigo up with him. He bent over and Ichigo climbed onto his back, wrapping his arms around the pale neck and his legs around the equally pale waist. Then, they head out to the clinic._

**End of Flashback**

"Just had a hunch, ya know?" Ichigo sighed but didn't reply. Shiro turned down the hallway with the nurse's office. Ichigo turned his head, his rose lips pressing against Shiro's neck softly. The albino nearly tripped. A blush broke out across his face and he sucked in a deep breath. Recently, he'd been having strange thoughts and feelings for his brother and Ichigo's innocent actions really didn't help anything.

Shiro knocked on the door and it slid open to show a scowling face. A masculine face looked down at them and Ichigo smiled sheepishly.

"Not you two again." Shiro snorted and pushed past him, much ot the chagrin of the nurse.

"Yeah it's me. Who else were ya expectin' at this time?"

"Anyone but you..."

"You wish." The nurse snorted, shoving his hands into the pockets of his doctor's coat.

"I was just about to head to lunch so any issues you might have are going to have to wait until later." Shiro waved him off, setting Ichigo onto the cot pressed against the wall. Ichigo peeked over his shoulder at their school nurse, giving him a shy grin. The older male gave him a curious glance before the corners of his lips turned upwards in a little half-smile. Ichigo beamed, making the older male blush slightly. Ichigo was always a little too friendly with others.

"We'll handle it, sir. Just go eat yer stupid lunch." The nurse smacked the albino on the back of the head lightly before grabbing his lunch and heading out. As he stepped away from the closed door, he hesitated, glancing at the doorknob. Then, with a knowing grin, he locked it. Whenever the boys were done, they could just unlock it from the inside.

* * *

><p>Shiro scowled, whipping around after the nurse smacked him. To his chagrin, the male had already left. He barely noticed the sharp click of the door locking. It didn't matter to him, he could just unlock it later. The albino turned back to his brother, who gave him a small smile.<p>

"Alright, did he hurt ya anywhere?" Shiro's hands rested on top of his brother's knees. Ichigo's eyes widened after he thought for a moment and then squeaked, backing up to press himself against the wall.

"N-no... I'm sure you're hurt though! L-let's look at your hurts first!" Shiro gave him a confused glance but nodded before turning to grab gauze and antiseptic wipes. He tossed them onto the cot before jumping up on top of it, opening the box of wipes. He stripped off his shirt, throwing it onto the floor. Shiro nearly jumped when fingers pressed against his skin.

"S-sorry." Shiro looked at Ichigo, who was blushing. "I just wanted to help." Shiro smiled at him, grabbing his hand and pressing it against his stomach again.

"It's okay. Ya just startled me. Feel free ta help." Ichigo nodded and grabbed a wipe, pressing it against a cut on Shiro's side. Slowly, he cleaned Shiro off, wrapping it up with gauze with ease. They sat together in silence as Ichigo's nimble fingers treated to Shiro's wounds.

"All finished, Nii-san." Shiro hugged his brother in gratitude.

"Thanks." Ichigo laughed softly before hugging his brother back, pressing his face into Shiro's chest. "Wha' about yer wounds?" Ichigo stiffened before moving away and sitting on the edge of the cot, looking to the side nervously. Shiro scowled, reaching out and grabbing Ichigo's arm. "What's yer problem?" Ichigo whimpered, scared to reply. Shiro shook his arm, pulling him closer and growling under his breath. "Ichigo. Tell me."

"H-he didn't hurt me. 'M fine." Shiro pursed his lips.

"But 'e _touched _ya." Ichigo nodded, eyes watering with tears. "Where?" Ichigo looked up in shock, eyes wide as he gazed at Shiro.

"What?" Shiro sighed, giving up and pulling Ichigo closer. Gently, he pulled him into an embrace, resting his chin on top of Ichigo's head. Ichigo mumbled before snatching Shiro's hand. Slowly, he moved it down to his jeans and rested it against his groin. Shiro twitched, moving away from Ichigo to look at him. He didn't have any luck, however, because Ichigo was looking down, he bangs hiding his eyes from view.

"Here, Nii-san. H-he touched me here. I-it felt weird, Nii-san." Shiro swallowed.

"Did ya like it?" Ichigo looked at him with scared, doe eyes.

"What?"

"Ichigo, can I touch ya?" Shiro stared into Ichigo's wide, chocolate eyes before moving his hand up to Ichigo's zipper. Ever so slowly, he unzipped Ichigo's jeans, eyes never moving away from his brother's. The albino pulled Ichigo's jeans down, helping his brother to wriggle out of them. When Ichigo didn't complain, he tugged his boxer's down as well, scowling when he saw them covered in cum. "Ichi, I'm going ta make sure no one else but me ever touches ya again." Ichigo nodded and mewled when Shiro's fingers wrapped around his flaccid member. Shiro's ministrations quickly brought Ichigo's member to attention and after a particularly hard pump, he wailed, bucking up into Shiro's hand.

After that reaction, Shiro pulled Ichigo into his lap, one hand laced with Ichigo's and the other jerking Ichigo's erection. The orangette moaned and mewled against him, pressing his face into the albino's thigh. Shiro leaned over, grabbing Ichigo's chin with their laced hands. Ichigo's lust-filled eyes bored into his and, then, he pressed his lips against Ichigo's.

For a moment, Ichigo was still and, then, before Shiro could even move, Ichigo had climbed on top of him, pressing him onto the surface of the cot. Shiro groaned in surprise but pressed his lips harder onto Ichigo's rosy ones and swiped his tongue over his lower lip. Ichigo moaned and opened his mouth, allowing entrance.

Tanned, nimble fingers swept down Shiro's bare chest before resting onto Shiro's zipper. Quickly, he unzipped his jeans and pushed them down, eager for Shiro to feel the same way he did. They did everything together and this was not going to be anything different. The orangette hesitated for only a moment before wrapping his hand around Shiro's pulsing erection.

Shiro moaned, rotating his hips up and into Ichigo's warm palm. Hesitant fingers formed a tight cylinder around the hot flesh and slowly begin to tug, pre-cum allowing them to slide up and down the ease. Ichigo twisted his hand and rubbed at the head of Shiro's penis and watched with amazement as Shiro cried out loudly, Ichigo's name spilling from his lips.

Ichigo repeated the action with similar results and continued pumping, still rolling his hips into Shiro's own hand. Shiro pulled them into a sitting position and wrapped his free hand around both of their erections. Ichigo's hand copied Shiro's and slowly, the jerked themselves to completion.

Ichigo pressed his face into Shiro's chest before thrusting his hips high and cumming with a loud scream of Shiro's name. Shiro untangled his fingers from Ichigo's and pulled his brother close, teeth delving into the skin of Ichigo's shoulder as he groaned loudly, cum spurting onto both of their chests in long strings.

As they came down of their orgasms, they slowly laid back on the cot, still entangled with each other. The albino took his brother's hand before licking each finger clean, eyes locked onto brown orbs. Then, he crawled down Ichigo's body, pressing soft kisses down his small chest. Ichigo stuffed his fist in his mouth, muffling the moans. Shiro just grabbed his hand from his mouth, lacing their fingers together. A cobalt tongue lapped at the dripping white liquid on his chest, swirling around his navel.

Shiro laved at Ichigo's flaccid erection, cleaning every last drop before he shimmied back up into Ichigo's arms. The albino pulled Ichigo's hand to his mouth, pressing kisses on every finger before he wrapped his arms around Ichigo and tugged him into an embrace.

They laid together, Ichigo wrapped up into Shiro's chest. Shiro rubbed at Ichigo's back, just as the younger twin yawned.

"Shi-nii? 'M sleepy." Shiro grinned softly.

"Go ta bed, Ichi. I'll wake ya up later, 'kay?" Ichigo yawned again, snuggling up close to Shiro.

"'Kay, Shi-nii. Night."

"Good night, Ichi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shota-con :3 I lurve it so much.**

**Well, I wrote this because I know I'll be working on Forbidden Love for a long time before I can actually get it up so I wanted to give you guys a lil' somethin' somethin' while you had to wait.**

**This is **_**NOT **_**canon and you have to read Forbidden Love Chapter 2, **_**AT LEAST**_**, before you can truly understand.**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Love,**

**Sevvy**


End file.
